Growing Friendship
by Crimson Breeze
Summary: Ever wonder what happened those three days after Maze Castle? Well here are my thoughts. KuramaBotan.
1. Getting to Safety

Me : Hi everyone, Kiran here.  
  
Botan : So are you finially writing your fanfic now ?  
  
Me : Yup.Oh wow my very first fanfic.....EVER !!!! I'm sooo happy.*tears of joy*  
  
Kurama : Well you should be.  
  
Botan : oh,are you ok ?  
  
Me : yeah im just soooo happy.  
  
Hiei : Hn.Stupid nigen its no big deal.  
  
Me : NO BIG DEAL!?! I'll have you know i have you kill a few demons in this fic Hiei !Ofcorse if your going to say its no big deal ill just cut that part out of MY fic.  
  
Hiei : You diddent tell me i get to kill people.I thought you said this one of of those stupid,discusting,romance fics.  
  
Botan and Kurama : A romance fic ?  
  
Me : It is but you kill a few demons in it.  
  
Hiei : O.maybe this wont be so bad.....wait...Its not about ME is it ?  
  
Me : No.  
  
Botan : Then who is this fic about ?  
  
Me : You two ofcorse. *smiles happily  
  
Kurama and Botan : You mean us !?!*look at eachother and blush deeply*  
  
Hiei : *snickers* Well at least its not me.  
  
Me : Yeah well,your not in this story much.  
  
Hiei : Im not ?  
  
Me : Nope its mainly on Kurama and Botan.  
  
Hiei : No fair.  
  
Botan : Oh quit whining,besides this is a romance story.  
  
Kurama : Yeah Hiei,hey are you gonna read it ?  
  
Hiei : Pah.Why would I want to read a stupid romance fanfiction.  
  
Kurama : Who knows ? You might like it.  
  
Hiei : Whatever.  
  
Botan : Can we got on with the fic now ?  
  
Me : Sure Botan,ok here goes.........  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~  
  
"We're almost there Hiei"said a very exausted looknig Kurama.Well not just looknig he was indeed tired.  
  
"Gee,that was fast."said a cloacked figure that was covered in black form head to toe."Stupid low class demons he muttered as he sliced his sword through yet another buch of cloacked demons.  
  
Kurama sighed and looked over at the two humans beside him that they had been dragging,one half dead the other unconcious.  
  
~*~*~*~ With Keiko and Botan ~*~*~*~  
  
"Botan ?,oh Botan ! "cried Keiko."Ugh."moaned Botan who was just comming back to conciousness."Oh Botan,your ok ! "Keiko cried half in happiness and half in relief."What happened ? "asked a confused Botan."I don't know they were attacking us and then suddenly we were surrounded by this wierd blue light and then the people fell over."Keiko finished.Botan looked blank for a moment then suddenly she cried out "THE PORTAL ! " Keiko looked confused "Portal ?,what portal ?"  
  
~*~*~*~ With Kurama and Hiei~*~*~*~  
  
"Up there."Kurama said.By now the red haired kitsune was totally and compeletly out of breath and the wound in his stomach wasen't helping either.Hiei grabed Yusuke and Kuraam did the same with Kuwabara " Well lets go." he said as the two demons jumped up and through a glowing green square in the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~ With Keiko and Botan ~*~*~*~  
  
Botan thrust the door of the warehouse open and gasped and and then sighed in relief as she saw the for men on the floor by the warehouse.As soon as Keiko cought sight of Yusuke and Kuwabara who were lying unconcious on the floor she gasped and ran to Yusuke's." Oh Yusuke ! "she cried." What did you get yourself into this time ? "she said worriedly to him not really caring if he was hearing her or not.A low moan sounded form the taller figure that lay next to Kurama who was on the floor of the warehouse bretheing hard.  
  
"You ok Kuwabara ? " Botan asked kneeling down beside him.  
  
Kuwabara looked up only to see beautiful purple eyes staring curiously at him."YA!Uh Botan its you,hey if your here does this mean im dead ? " he asked stupidly,a wave a redness spreading across his face.  
  
"No fool,your still alive even though I would have prefered to just leave in that castle." said an annoyed fire demon.  
  
" Say that to my face you little dwarf ! "screamed Kuwabara gettiing up and walking up in front of Hiei.  
  
"Was that a challenge ? " Hiei said emotionlessly.  
  
"You bet it was shrimp ! "said Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama got an uneasy look on his face."Um Kuwabara I really dont think -  
  
"Stay out of this Kurama."Kuwabara said waving him off his onyx eyes never leaving the angery and challenging eyes of Hiei.  
  
"If Kuwabara fights Hiei....."Kurama trailed off.  
  
He wasent really expecting someone to finish for him but Botan who was standing right next to him did."He'll be killed."  
  
"Yeah."was all Kurama said not thinking the beautiful girl that had been walknig next to him to respond.  
  
"Bring it on you little dwarf." said the angery voice of Kuwabara.  
  
"Um Kuwabara...I really don't think you should fight him..."Botan said trailing off.  
  
"You should listen to the diety,fool because I could probally-"  
  
"Oh ofcorse Botan-chan" Kuwabara said merrily."Im so sorry you must be tierd running from those horrible zombies all day.Please forgive me Botan- chan.  
  
"Um....sure Kuwabara."Botan said with a huge sweatdrop only Kurama and Hiei seemed to notice.  
  
"Well judging by the was Kuwabara is blushing i'd say he has a bit of a crush on Botan."Kurama said to Hiei who was ready to kill the orange haired teen for cutting him off the way he just had.  
  
"You mean he annoys her and says those idiotic things every time she asks him to do something ? " Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"Well,maybe." he replied.  
  
"Hn.The fool should be thanking her for saving his pathetic life.Though why she would even bother i don't know."Hiei aid before dissapering in a blur of black.  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
"Hey where'd the shrip go ? " Kuwabara asked Kurama when he was done apoligizing to Botan five minitues later.  
  
"He leaft."was all Kurama said.  
  
"Well what are we gonig to do about Yusuke,I mean we gotta get him to a bed so he can rest.What happened up there ?"Botan asked turning her head toward Kurama.  
  
Kurama caught the hint of jelousy in Kuwabara's eyes.  
  
" We dont know exactally,by the time we got there the fight was already over."Kurama explained to Botan.  
  
Her expression turned thoughtful."happened up where ?" said a voice.Botan turned to Keiko who was still kneeling beside Yusuke but was looking up at Botan expectantly.  
  
"Eh.hehe..."Botan started nervously"I guess I owe you an explanation ? huh ?"  
  
"Hey why dont we all go to my house,Urameshi can rest there too."they all agreed and headed to Kuwabara's house,Kuwabara blabbling to Botan all the way of his great defeat of Byako and the way he had fought so the world could be safe for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Me : Yay!I finished chapter 1.*cheers* Kurama : Wow actually that was pretty good,Kiran. Botan : Yes I agree. Me : really you liked it.Oh thanx you guys.Your so nice.And you make such a cute couple. Kurama and Botan : *blush deeply* Hiei : Hn.Stupid Nigen emotions. Me : Hiei be nice. Hiei : Well im not ice and you know that,hey I thought you said this fic was gonna be with the kitsune and the ferry girl.How come you put her with the idiot ? Even she dosen't deserve THAT. Botan : Yeah Kiran.What gives ? DId you change your mind or something ? Me : Oh no not at all this is definatly gonig to be Kurama and Botan but since this is before Kuwabara sees Yukina,I made him have a crush on Botan.Well anyway pelase review and tell me what you think,and pelase dotn flame me.This si the first fic I ever wrote go easy on me pelase.*cries* Hiei : aaarrgh will you be quite.Ok if it will make you shut up anyone who flames her gets cut up got that you foolish mortals ? Me,Botan and Kurama : 0_0*blink,Blink,stares at Hiei* Hiei : What ? Me : Um..yeah anyway please review I wil update when i can until then byes. 


	2. Explanations and the food problem

Me : Hey everybody im back !  
  
Hiei : Oh great now you get to annoying everyone again with your stupid love story.*gets it on the head with a pillow*  
  
Hiei : Baka ferry girl ! just for that -  
  
Kurama : Hiei don't you dare hurt Botan.  
  
Hiei : Oh im sorry kitsune.I forgot your in love with the diety.  
  
Kurama and Botan : *turn bright red*  
  
Me : Ummmm yeah well anyway,I wanan appoligize(sp?) for my terrible spelling pelase excuse that.I hope that its atleast readable.Please excuse it.Anyway on to the story so here's chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~*~*~  
  
" So you and Yusuke are just partners for this new job he has for this big dective ? "Keiko asked turnnig her head to face Botan as the two girls walking out of the tarris and into Kuwabara's room."Aww don't worry Urameshi , Keiko."Kuwabar said and then walked up to Botan."Im sure that Botan-chan here will keep him out of troble.Isen't that right Botan-chan ?" Kuwabara asked trying to get Botan's attention."Uh well im just supposed to help him out but i guess you could consider it that way." Botan said backing away slightly a sweatdrop starting to form.Kurama who had been sitting beside Yusuke smiled in amusement.  
  
Keiko cast a worried glance toward Yusuke who was still unconcious on Kuwabara's bed."um Botan-chan?" she asked worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Huh ?What is it Keiko-chan ? Botan asked turning her attention to the girl who moved from her palce beside her to Yusuke's side.  
  
"How long till Yuskue wakes up ? " she asked turning her head slightly to face Her new friend.Keiko didden't want to admit it but she felt guilty becasue she had thought that Yusuke had been gonig out with Botan.She was jelous but not anymore now that Botan had assured her that there was no such thing gonig on between her and Yusuke. She had turned bright red when Botan had leaned over and said in a sneaky voice,"Actually Keiko,and don't tell Yusuke I told you this cuase he'll probally kill me sure,but he has a big crush on you.He just doesn't want to admit it casue of his big bad boy reputation."Keiko blushed at the memory she was about to muse on when Botan's gentale voice that had concern eveident in it broke through her chain of thought.  
  
" I'm not exactally sure Keiko-chan I was in a big battle."she said worriedly putting a finger to her chin.  
  
" True." All heads turned to Kurama who sat calmly with his legs crosses in a chair." We don't know what exactalyl happened up there,it may take him a while to recover.Maybe even a day or two."Kurama said in a clam,even tone.  
  
Keiko gasped.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko-san." Kurama assured Keiko.  
  
"He maybe unconcious but he'll be up soon,he's just tired and his body isen't exactally used to what he went thrught so its only normal that he take more time to recover."he finished.  
  
"Yes,that does make sense."Botan said removing her finger from her chin.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko,Yusuke's gonna be just fine." Botan said smiling. Keiko seemed assured by their words and calmed down."Thanks you guys."she said softly.  
  
"Hey enough of all this worring."Kuwabara's voice piped up"I'll go find us something to eat."he said before dissapering into the kitchen.  
  
The three teens waited in Kuwabara's bedroom listening to the sound of pots and pans and cupboards opening and closing until finially they heard a gaaaah sound as Kuwabara came into the room with his shoulders slumped and a frown was evident on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Kuwabara ? " Botan asked.  
  
Kuwabara tilted his head um slightly and looked at her then he suddenly bust out "WE HAVE NO SNACKS IN THE HOUSE !"  
  
All three teens fell over anime style.(yes even Kurama lol. ok enuogh of my interupting onward.)  
  
" Oh brother."Keiko said putting a hand to her head.  
  
Kuwabara sighed."I guess sis forgot to get more when she went to the store yesterday."he said still frowning.  
  
"Well,thats alright Kuwabara,I could go buy some if you want"Kurama offered polietly.  
  
Kuwabara seemed happy again."Really ? That would be great.Thanks Kurama"he said happily.  
  
"Not a problem." he replied.  
  
"I'll go with you"Botan said standing up from her position on the edge of the bed.  
  
Kurama smiled to her and nodded.  
  
Kuwabara wanted to be around Btna to impress her but just as he was about to add in that he would go along,Keiko's voice chimed in.  
  
"Ok you to go and we'll wait here for you to get back."  
  
Darn. Kuwabara thought.Oh well they'll be back soon anyway.  
  
Botan wved to them as she and Kurama walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me : Wow,thats wasen't as awful as i thought it would be.  
  
Botan : I liked it.  
  
Kurama : As did I but what happened to Hiei ?  
  
Hiei : Yeah what about me ?  
  
Me : Well I told you you woulden't be in this story much you leaft in the last chapter remember ?  
  
Hiei : Oh yeah.  
  
Botan : Ok,so whast gonna happen next Kiran ?  
  
Me : Well you guys wil ljust have to wait til lthe next chappie and find out.  
  
Kurama : Awwww come on we won't tell.  
  
Me : Sorry fox.Oh before i forget I forgot to add the disclaimer last chapter.  
  
Kurama : Kiran does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anyof the other characters in this story.  
  
Me : Yeah so please don't sue me.Anyway till next time R&R please.byes. 


	3. Kurama's thoughts

Me : Hey everyone I'm back and I've been getting packed with homework, so if it takes a while to get the next chapter out then well i do have a lot to do.  
  
  
  
Botan : Well I guess the slow computer doesn't exactly help? huh?  
  
  
  
Me : Not one bit.  
  
  
  
Hiei : Well that's not good enough.  
  
  
  
Botan : Yes it is !  
  
  
  
Kurama : Hiei that's not nice.  
  
  
  
Hiei : It's not supposed to be you baka kitsune!  
  
  
  
Botan : Hiei, stop it.  
  
  
  
Hiei : Hn.  
  
  
  
Me : Um, yeah well anyways I don?t own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will. Ok now on to chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Botan took a deep breath as she stepped out into the nice, fresh air. Kurama looked at her and smiled. From the moment he had laid his eyes on her lithe, gentle frame that night when he had talked to Yusuke, he had seen that she was very pretty, beautiful even. She certainly looked different from when he helped her keep the eye on Keiko's forehead from opening that night at the warehouse. At that time she had looked tired and worn out. It hadn't surprised him, he knew very well that if she had kept it up, she would have died. What had surprised him, was that she would give up her own life to save Keiko's. Although it didn't surprise him as much anymore. Keiko and Botan already seemed to have a growing bond that held promises of a good friendship. It was a simple misunderstanding that Keiko had thought that their was something going on between Yusuke and Botan. After all she was him a lot, but being his partner and with that being Yusuke's first case and all that wasn't very surprising.  
  
  
  
Now they seemed to get along just fine. He turned his head to look at her again. She didn't seem to notice. He followed her gaze to a tree where a mother bird was feeding her babies. Kurama smiled again.  
  
  
  
Well, she certainly is caring.  
  
  
  
She turned her head towards him."Well, let's get going." she said in a bubbly tone. Kurama looked back at her and caught her beautiful pools of amethyst eyes staring back at him. She smiled. Botan seemed so warm and inviting he didn't even realize that he smiled back at her. The two began walking as Kurama drifted back to his thoughts. She seemed so warm and inviting. He then realized that she was lighting his mood.  
  
  
  
Usually he was colder. He was never disrespectful, no, but he didn't usually smile this much around a girl or anyone for that matter.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Botan-Chan !" said a happy voice but Kurama noticed how the voice held a tinge of anger and jealousy in it that was obviously being covered up.  
  
  
  
Botan turned her head to a boy dressed in a blue school uniform. He was clearly one on the boys from Kuwabara?s school since it was the same thing and he seemed to know Botan.  
  
  
  
"Hi." she said covering up her surprise. She suddenly seemed uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
"Who's this?" he asked looked towards Kurama. Kurama caught the slight bit of jealousy in his voice again. He instantly knew why it was there.  
  
  
  
"Oh this is a friend of mine, we're just going to the store to pick up some things for a friend and we gotta get going, bye!" she blurted out as quickly as she could and then grabbed his arm and walked until they turned the corner. She sighed. Kurama raised an eyebrow and she shrugged."Well um when I went to school all these boys started staring at me and after class they kinda all came up to me and they were all bragging about their wonderful abilities and all and well..." she paused. "it seemed like they were flirting." she finished.  
  
  
  
Kurama laughed."That's because they were." he said when she gave him a quizzical look.  
  
  
  
"Nani?" she asked her pretty features turning confused.  
  
  
  
Kurama smiled.(again) "Seems you have the same problem I do. Only girls chase me around all the time."  
  
  
  
"What?" she asked obviously more confused then ever. "They probably all have crushes on you." he said nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"Me?!? "she practically screamed."Well it's not surprising." he said simply. She blushed, clearly understanding what he was getting at.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." she said shyly her head lowering slightly to hide her deep blush as they began walking again.  
  
  
  
Pretty soon they got to the store."Well, here we are." Botan said as they stepped inside the store.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so basically we just need to get a lot of junk food, right?" she asked.   
  
  
  
"Well, I guess so. That's what Kuwabara said." Kurama responded.  
  
  
  
"Alrighty" she said happily.  
  
  
  
Soon they had paid for the items and they walked out of the store with bags full of chips and cookies and crackers in their arms.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Me : Well that's chapter three for ya. Hope you liked.  
  
  
  
Botan : That was a good chapter.  
  
  
  
Kurama : Yes, I agree.  
  
  
  
Me : It wasn't too long was it ?  
  
  
  
Hiei : Yes.  
  
  
  
Kurama and Botan : No.  
  
  
  
Me : *sweatdrops* uhh, well um yeah, so anyways please review and I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story so far. Your nice comments really urge me to go on. See you soon, byes. 


	4. Botan's Thoughts

Kiran: Ok im back.  
  
Hiei: Really? That was fast. Too fast if you ask me- *gets hit in the head with a pillow* Hey! Who threw that?  
  
Kiran: Jerk.  
  
Botan: You deserved that.  
  
Kurama: *chuckling in the background*  
  
Hiei: Kurama, if you don't shut up right now im going to slit your precious little neck.  
  
Kurama: No you won't.  
  
Hiei: Oh, and just how are you going to stop me?  
  
Kiran: You won't do it because you never have before.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Botan: Oh pelase, don't act like you don't know.  
  
Kiran: Yeah you've only threatened his life about a million times.  
  
Kurama: They have a point you know.  
  
Hiei: Ofcourse they do. They hang around with you don't they?  
  
Kurama: *pretending to be offended* Hiei, im hurt.  
  
Hiei: Then I have accomplished my goal.  
  
Kiran: Ok boys, enough arguing on to chapter 4.  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~*~  
  
The walk back home was pretty normal, although when some girls had passed by them Kurama had quickly grabbed her hand and ducked into an alley. When she'd asked him why he'd told her that they were from his school and that he diddn't want to talk to them at the moment, but Botan had felt that there was another reason that Kurama had hid from them,something he wasn't telling her but she diddn't push although she kept thinking about it, after all it wasn't her place to ask about his social life.  
  
Kuwabara was waiting out on his balcony when Kurama and Botan arrived back at his appartment."Hey Kurama, Botan-chan!" he shouted to them happily from his place atop themwaving his hand in the air. "Hold on i'll come and open the door."  
  
Upstairs they ate snacks for a wile and played a board game or two. "ts getting late and it's almost dinner time." said Kuwabara later that evening.  
  
" Hey, I know," Keiko said happily. She'd been looking happier for the past hour or two. Botan suspected this was because she'd been entertaining herself with other things instead of worrying about Yusuke. "Why don't we all go out to dinner, there's this great restraunt I know and I haven't been there in a while."  
  
"Im up for it." Botan said happily.  
  
"Well why not." Kurama said in a way as if he weren't sure about this. Botan caught the uncertainty in his vioce and was just about to ask but then suddenly decided against it. After all it wasn't her place to be in his personal business or his personal thoughts, still she couldn't help but wonder if it had anything thing to do with those girls that they had hid from earlier that afternoon.  
  
'Maybe, but what it has nothing to do with that. It's none of my business anyway, still im concerned. I don't want him to get hurt. I hope he's ok.'  
  
But Botan's train of thought was cut off by Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"Is the food good there, Keiko?"  
  
"Well I think it's pretty good." Keiko responded in the same happy voice.  
  
"Well then, let's go. Shizuru's staying over at a friend's and i'd rather go out to eat then have a frozen tv dinner." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok." they all agreed.  
  
"Um, what about yusuke?" Keiko suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry Keiko, we'll just feed Urimeshi when he comes too." Kuwabara said turning his neck to look at her.  
  
"Ok."she said.  
  
And then they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiran: Wow Botan you sure do care a lot about fox, don't you?  
  
Botan:*blushes and mumbles*  
  
Kiran: Hey Kurama have you every asked her out?  
  
Kurama: *sweating and turning VERY red*  
  
Hiei: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Botan: *throws a pillow at him*Be quiet!  
  
Kiran: Lol, ok well we'll just leave you guys alone about that. Hey, I know why don't we play a game?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama :Yes!  
  
Botan: Sounds great.  
  
Kiran * pulls out playing cards.*  
  
Kurama : Hey, where did you get those?  
  
Kiran: *points to drawer*Oh, I just pulled them out of my drawer.  
  
Kurama, Botan ,and Hiei: *fall over anime style*  
  
All: Sit down to play.  
  
Kiran: Well thats all folks. Please review and to all those who have reviewed my fic, thank you so much. Ja ne. 


	5. A Crazy Dinner

Kiran: Hey every one im back.*smiles*  
  
Hiei: Quick run away before she starts to type up her dumb romance story again!  
  
Kiran: Oh stupid is it? Then why, oh why, my dear Hiei do you read every chapter?  
  
Botan: Hey, yeah. Why do you, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Uh*starts to think* so...uh..I can ...uh...make fun of her, yeah thats right so I can make fun of it, CAUSE IT'S DUMB!  
  
Kiran and Botan: *roll eyes*Whatever  
  
Botan: Hey where's Kurama?  
  
Hiei: Awww, look, she misses her fox boy already.  
  
Botan: *glaring at Hiei*  
  
Hiei : *glares back*  
  
Kiran: I think he went to get a drink of water.  
  
Kurama walks in.  
  
Botan and Hiei: *ignoring Kiran and Kurama and still glaring at eachother.*  
  
Kurama: Are the having a glaring contest or something?  
  
Kiran: *shrugs* Anyway im going to thank my reviewers now oh but b4 that since i always for get this I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO.  
  
Celema: Really you love it? Yeah I tried to add a little humor along with the romance thanks for your review.  
  
Silverchild of the winds: Im glad you like it thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kawaii Lara-chan: Thank you so much you flatter me with such compliments and you always leave such great reviews I thanks you once again..  
  
Callie: Couldn't stop laughing? Im happy u thought it was funny thanks for reviewing.  
  
Celestial Night: Yeah thanks for your help.  
  
PassionateAngel: Thats good to know thanks for reviewing. Anichan: Thank you here's another chappie. Amanda: Thanks oh btw i read your fic, very cool.Thanks for reviewing. Happygirl*91:Thank you. Tessi: Lol, thank you im glad you think its great. Roari: Nope im not gonna abandon it but i did have writer's block for this chapter i hope it totally dosnt suck. zenothlee: Thank you im glad you think so. l-Steph-chan-l: You tihnk its good thank you very much. varda: Thank you vey much. PinkFlamingo22: Thank you very much. Botan and Kurama lover: Yeah but dont worry shes gonna choose Kurama.: ) Cute Anime Kitty: Thank you very much. FoxyFireDemon: Im glad you like it thanks for your review. Kiran: Well thank you very much all of you for reviewing and now with out further a do here's chapter 5. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A Crazy Dinner ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" whined Kuwabara.  
  
"Alomst,"replied Keiko. "its just around this corner. Well, here we are."she said happily.  
  
By now, Kuwabara's mouth was watering. "Ok, that's great, now let's eat!" And with that said he ran into the restraunt.  
  
Keiko blinked. "He must be really hungry."  
  
"Yeah."replied Botan who was standing right behind her, both girls were sweatdropping.  
  
Kurama looked around uncomfortabally. "Well,don't you think we should go in, or are we just gonig to stand here for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry, lets go."said Botan sheepishly.  
  
When they got inside Kuwabara waved them over to table for four." Hey,it's about time you guys showed up. What took you guys so long?"he asked.  
  
"Sorry my fault." apoligized Keiko as they all sat down with Kuwabara." Oh, here comes the waiter."  
  
After tye had ordered and the waiter left Kuwabara sat back in his chair with a sigh." Gee, I hope they hurry up with the food, im starving."  
  
"Im just gonna go wash up a little." Keiko said and walked to the ladies room.  
  
" I kinda gotta go." Kuwabara said as he suddenly got up and headed towards the mens room.  
  
Botan sighed and began to look around the restraunt. 'Oh oh' she thoguht as she saw some boys that she recognized looking angirly at Kurama.'I wonder why there're looking at us like that.'She glanced at Kurama, he too seemed to have noticed the boys and he seemed a little nervous." This is just wonderful."he mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean, Kurama?" asked a now slightly worried but more curiuos Botan.  
  
"Those boys over there seem to know you." he said tilting his head in the direction of the boys that were still looking even more venomhently at them.If that was possible  
  
"Yeah, their in some of my classes." she replied." But why are they looking at us like that?"  
  
"Look over there." was Kurama's response to her question as he tilted his head to another direction when a group of girls sat giving them the same look as the boys on the other side of the restraunt.  
  
"Sorry, im not following."said a now very confused Botan.  
  
"Remember this afternoon, when I told you about those girls and when I pulled you into that alley when those girls walked by?"  
  
"Yeah, speaking of which, why did you wanna hide from them?"  
  
"I know this is gonna sound crazy but...."he trailed off.  
  
"But what?" asked Botan egarly.  
  
"I have my own fan club." he mumbled to her sounding like a child who had just been forced to eat his least favorite vegetable.  
  
"Im sorry, WHAT?" asked Botan not sure if she had heard him right.  
  
"There isn't a single girl in my whole school that dosnt know who I am and I have my very own fan club."he said sounding misrable.  
  
Botan looked at him for a minitue and then burst into laughter.  
  
Kurama looked at her."I know it sounds dumb and belive it is."  
  
Botan stopped laughing. " Your really serious,aren't you?"He nodded.  
  
"Wow.Talk about being overly obsessed."she said with a slightly bewildered look on her face.  
  
"I'll say." he mumbled in the same voice he had been useing before.  
  
"So are those girls over there part of your fan club, Kurama?"  
  
"Yes and that's why their glaring at you like that."he replied.  
  
"ME?!?" she asked suddenly worried.  
  
"You seem to have a similar problem.Though I doubt they'll make you a fan club. If your lucky."  
  
"You make it sound so simple." she said looking at him in a way-arent-you taking-this-seriouly type of way.  
  
"Sorry,I guess it's just because ive gotton used to it. About 25 girls ask me out everyday."he replied sounding a little more intrested now.  
  
"Oh, but then Kurama why are those boys glaring at me liek that?" she asked him.  
  
Kurama couldn't help but smile at her cluelessness."Don't worry,Botan. There're not glaring at you, there're glaring at me."  
  
"You lost me."  
  
"Well," he began the smile still on his face, "those girls over there have crushes on me, and those boys over there have crushes on you, correct?"  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
"My guess is that they probally think we're on a date or something."he replied in a nonchalent voice.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
Kurama chuckled."Don't worry, they'll probally stop glaring once Kuwabara and Keioko get back."  
  
"I hope you right. Im feeling slightly uncomfortable."  
  
Kurama frowned but before he could say another word because at that moment they chose to stan up and confront them.  
  
Five boys walked up to Botan and five girls walked up to Kurama.  
  
"Hi Suichi-CHAN." said the girl in front putting an emphsis on the 'chan' and giving Botan a venomhent look.  
  
"Good eveaning, Botan-CHAN." said the boy in front giving Kurama an equally venomhent look.  
  
Botan suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.She glanced over at Kurama who seemd as equally as uncomfortable as she was.  
  
"H-hi."she managed to stutter to the boy next to her.  
  
"Hello Kuriyami-san."Kurama said politely.  
  
"Who's this?" they both asked. The boy still glaring at Kurama and the girl still glaring at Botan.  
  
Luckily at that moment Kuwabara came back. "Hey guys what'd I miss?" he said looking at the group surrounding his two friends.  
  
Keiko came and sat down."Um...whats going on you guys?"  
  
"Im just having dinner with some friends."Kurama said to Kuriyami.  
  
Realization suddenly showed on all there faces while Keiko and Kuwabara looked at Kurama and Botan with questioning looks.  
  
"Y-you mean your not on a date with eachother."the boy asked.  
  
Kurama and Botan shook thier heads.  
  
"Oh."they both said now looking very embarrassed."Sorry to bother you then."and they quickly hurried back to thier tables.  
  
"What was that all about?"asked Keiko.  
  
"Um,oh nothing."Botan said not wanting to talk or think about it.  
  
Their food arrived sono after and they all had a nice dinner.  
  
"Well, it's about time I got home."Keiko said as they stepped out of the restraunt.  
  
"Yeah I should get home, Shizuru's gonna be home soon."said Kuwabara sounding content after a huge meal.  
  
"Yeah I should get going."agreed Botan and Kurama nodded.  
  
"Bye." They all asaid and walked off in different directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiran: Wow that was probally the longest chapter ive ever typed.Im tired.  
  
Hei and Botan : *asleep on Kirans bed after hurting their eyes by glaring halfway through the chapter.*  
  
Kurama is reading a book.  
  
Kiran: Im so trired and sad.  
  
Kurama: Why are you sad,Kiran?  
  
Kiran: Cause spring breaks over and I havta go back to school tomarrow.WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH*runs out crying*  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* Uh yes anyway please review until next time farewell. 


	6. Cherry Blossoms

Kiran: Okay! I am back with a vengence! Lol.

Hiei: Took you long enough.

Kiran: I know, I konw. Gomen nasai. I was pretty busy Infact, I wrote like four fifths of this chapter during my free time at school but now that I'm on summer vaction, I finially decided to get it done.

Kurama: Well, I'm sure it will be worth the long wait.

Botan: Yeah.

Kiran: Thanks, you guys. I really hope so.

Hiei: sonrts Yeah right. Why do you even bother? You stupid onna. If I were you-Gets hit in the face with a pillow

Kiran: Shut up! I worked very hard on this chapter, I'll have you know.

:Hiei: Did you just throw that pillow at me, you stupid onna?

Kiran: I most certainly did. And I'll throw another one if you don't shut up! sticks out tongue

Hiei: Grrrr. Onna...

Kiran: Hey, Botan. Wanna help me pummel Hiei with pillows?

Botan: Sure, sounds fun.

Kiran: Your welcome too, Kurama.

Kurama: Err, no, thank you.

Kiran: Suit yourself.

Kiran and Botan: start to pummel Hiei with pillows

Kurama: Wondering where so many pillows came from Well, who knows how long this will last. Anyway scroll down to read the chapter.

Chapter 6

Cherry Blossoms

Kurama stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked through the bustling city streets of Tokyo. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stopped to look around himself.

_'It seems my little stroll has led me downtown.' _he mused.

Kurama let a small smile spread across his face as he began to walk again, this time, with a destination in mind. He wove his way through the crowd of people smiling and laughing, enjoying their carefree lives, until the crowds became smaller and smallerand the bright lights from the cafes and shops decreased. Kurama stopped and looked up at the sign that hung above a curving stone path, large green trees filled with life surrounded it on either side. In bright gold letter were hte words 'KASANAKE PARK' were printed on a black background .

Now turning his attention to the greenry around him, Kurama began to walk along the stone pathway as it twisted and turned, ocasionally passing someone taking a walk to simply admiring the beauty of mother nature. He continued his walk until he spotted someone who he had to expected to see. Well, atleast, not until the next day, anyway. Masking his surprise, he sopke.

"Botan?"

"Huh?" The girl turned around, her powder blue ponytail swaying slightly as she did so. "Kurama!" she exclaimed happily as she recognized him, a bright smile spreading across her angelic features.

"What are you doing here?" Botan asked as she walked up to him.

"Well, I could ask you hte same thing." Kurama replied with a somewhat teasing note in his voice. _' Wait a minitue! Why am I being so friendly and open? She's from Reikai, a demon like myself should not even be anywhere near a being as pure as she.'_

Yet, Kurama couldn't help but like Botan. She was just likable. Her bubbly nature and her cheerfulness just made her trustworthy.

"Oh, I was just...admiring the beauty," she said somewhat sadly giving the lush greenry aroundthem both a sad smile. I usually don't get to see things like this in Reikai.

Kurama was confused by her answer.

"Odd. I have always heard that Reikai has lucsh, green fields teeming with life and beauty. Is this not so?"

Botan smiled sadly again and shook her head.

"No, no. you misunderstand me."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at this statement, urging her to continue.

"Well, you see," she began, " It is ture that Reikai has many fields filled with neauty however, I would not know, for I have never seen them."

"Why not?" The words had rolled off his tongue before he had a chance to stop himself.

"Well," she replied, "I'm just always so busy. You know, with work and all...I usually don't have time to go walking around the palace, much less fields miles and miles away... No matter how lovely the may be." she replied, not bothering to hide the sadness in her voice.

_'Wait a minitue!'_ Botan thought _'I shouldn't be telling him all this. He's a demon. But then again... he only took the Forlorn Hope to save his mother. Legendary bandit or no, people can change. he hasn't done anything to me. So why ont give him a chance? He's earned it, has he not?' _ And with this in mind, she suddenly felt better. She smiled broadly at him.

"Well, now you know why I'm here. How about you?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"I come here often," he replied. "The sakura are lovely this time of year." Kurama replied.

"Really?" asked Botan with a curious expression on her face. "I havn't seen any sakura flowers here."

Kurama smiled. "Come, I will show you."

Botan smiled shyly at him and then Kurama felt her hand slip into his own. Surprised by this action, he looked down to see her delicate fingers loosely wrapped around him own.

"Lead the way." Botan said happily.

Then, for some reason, without him knowing what he was doing, Kurama's hand tightened around Botan's and he began to lead her through the path as it twisted and turned until he stopped in front of a grove of trees. He looked sideways to see Botan looking at him with questioning eyes. With a gentle tug, he led her through a small opening in the trees.

A small smirk found it's way across Kurama's face as he heard Botan gasp behind him.

They were surrounded by a circle of lush, green trees that were filled with beautiful cherry blossoms. Pink petals fell all around them, blown off the trees by the gentle breeze. The light from the stone pathway could hardly reach through the thick clump of trees at all. However, the grove as illuminated by the silvery moon beams that shone down from the moon above, helped by the few stars that were visable. The place looked etheral and and magical, and Kurama couldn't help but smile at Botan's reaction.

Botan's eyes were wide, her lips were parted slightly, as if she had stopped mid-sentence, and she was watching in astonishment as the petals blew around them. "Oh, Kurama," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," Kurama replied, "It is, isn't it?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Kurama, how did you find this place?" Botan asked still loking around the beautiful sence in wonderment.

"I came to this park often when I was younger." he responded in the same monotone voice. "One night I found this little grove."

"It's lovely." Botan said softly as she held out her hand, and watched as a soft,pink petal floated onto her open palm.

She turned to him and was about to save something else but as soon as she opened her mouth, a beeping sound rang throughout the grove. The sound seemed to shatter the peaceful melody that had been created my the wind and the crickets.

Blushing out of embarrassment, Botan sheepishly pulled out a communication mirror.

"Yes, Koenma-sama?" she asked respectfully. Though to Kurama, she seemed highly annoyed.

"Botan!" came Koenma's angry yell. " What are you doing! Isn't Yusuke awake _yet?_"

"No, sir." Botan responded, seemly unfazed by Koenma's yelling. It was as if it was ntohing new to her at all.

"That lazy idiot." Koenma said in an annoyed tone. _'Well, atleast he stopped yelling.'_ Kurama thought.

"well, Botan," Koenma said, now sounding exasperated. "Come vack to reikai. You can go back to Ningenkai tommorrow, I suppose. You'r needed here, now.

Botan nodded. "Hai, Koenma-sama."

Closing the communication mirror, Botan looked apologetically at Kurama. "I'm sorry, I have to go." she said in that same sad voice she had had earlier.

Kurama found himself staring at the beauty that stood before him and then suddenly remembered that it was him she had been talking to.

"Oh, don't worry, Botan-san." he said politely. "It is late and I should be getting home as well."

A small smile found it's way across Botan's face then, and she nodded. " i guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" she asked hopefully.

Kurama nodded. "Hai, you will."

"Okay, then." Botan said as she materalized her and and mounted it. "Ja ne, Kurama-kun," Botan said with a wave.

"Good night, Botan-san." Kurama replied.

With one final wave and a smile, Botan flew off into the night sky. Kurama watched her until she was too small to see anymore. And then, smiling to himself, he began on his own walk home.

Kiran: Yay! Personally, I think this has been my best chapter yet. Lol.

Botan: Awwww, so sweet!

Kurama:Blushing madly

Kiran: well that was fun and-

Botan: Um, Kiran?

Kiran: Yes, Botan?

Botan: We're out of pillows.

Hiei: GRRRR...onna...

Kiran: 00

Botan: EEEP! Jumps behind Kurama who is still bright red

Kiran: Uh...uh..oh, oh, I know. We'll just have to throw...looks around room frantically and grabs alarm clock Let's get rid of the evil alarm clock! Throws alarm clock at Hiei's head

Hiei: Ahh falls out window

Kiran,Botan and Kurama: 00

Botan: rushes to window

Kiran: Is he dead?

Botan: No, just unconcious, I think.

Kiran: Oh thats good.

Kurama: Well, Im going to try and keep Hiei from killing Kiran and Botan when he wakes up.

Botan: Thanks for reading.

Kiran: Ja ne, everyone!

**Reviwer's Section**

**gangling freak: **Really? You think so. Yay! That means a lot. Thanks for the review!

**Cristina Gomez: **I agree Kurama and Botan are adroble together here's the update sorry for the long wait.Thanks for reviewing.

**Celestial Night: **Glad you had fun. Man I am so lazy...im workin on it though.

**Varda: **I hope this chapeter was enchanting too. Thats what i was aiming for. Thanks for reviewing. )

**passionate angel: **Lol. Thankies

**Kagorin: **Really? That makes me happy. Thanks for the review.

**Botan and Kurama lover: **Yeah, she's OOC isn't she? lol. thanks for reviewing.

Well hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Well sonner then this one anyway. lol anyway im going to a different city for my cousin's wedding next month im going to try working on some chpters there if i dont have another stupid lazy stroke. I really gotta stop being so lazy...

Ja Ne,

Crimson Breeze


	7. Doubts and Discussions

Kiran: sing-song voice I'm baaaaaaaaack.

Hiei: Joy.

Kurama: No need to be so sarcastic, Hiei.

Hiei: Sut up!muttering Baka kitsune.

Botan: You could be a little nicer,Hiei.

Hiei: Make me, you stupid ferry onna.

Botan: Why you little-

Kiran: Oh, it's alright Botan. Don't worry about it.

Botan: Huh? But Kiran, he's always so rude to you.

Kiran: It's okay. Too bad, though. I was gonna share this vanilla ice cream with you guys. pulls out said ice cream But I guess Hiei won't want to stick around for any becasue he thinks I'm SO annoying.

Hiei: SWEET SNOW! Hand it over,onna. NOW!

Kiran: No. It's mine. Get your own. sticks out tongue

Kurama: You know, Hiei, she would gladly share it with you if you just apologized.

Hiei: I have never apologized to anyone before and I am not starting now, you stupid fox.

Kiran: Suit yourself. Kurama, Botan, would you like some ice cream?

Botan: I sure would!

Kurama: Yes, that would be nice.

Hiei: mouth watering

Kiran: Well, dear readers, here is chapter seven of Growing Friendship. Enjoy.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

-Chapter Seven-

Doubts and Discussions

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Botan was deep in thought as she flew towards the portal that would lead her to Reikai. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was half asleep. The sky was a perfect midnight blue and the stars twinkled around her like diamonds. Down below her was the bright, neon glo of the city lights. It was a truly wonderuos scene. Yet, all Botan could think about was the are she had just vacated. The images of the falling sakura petals and the silvery glow of the moon, she knew, would remain in her mind's eye for the rest of her life. She sighed as she looked up and saw the portal that would take her to her home.

Normally, Botan would smile at the thought of going back to Reikai. Ningenkai was a nice place but there was so much death and violence here. Botan could not remember how many aouls she had escorted simply because they had been drinking or fighting in the streets. This is what she would think about whenever she would near the portal to the Spirit World but this time, there was something else on her mind. Well, no. Not _something _else, but _someone _else.

"Kurama..." Botan sighed as she passed through the portal adn suddenly found herself soaring through the familiar skies of Reikai. She looked back just in time to see the portal close behind her. Sighing again she set her sights on the fast approaching palace of King Enma.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Botan sighed once again as she walked down the marble halls of the palace. She seemed to be sighing quite a lot tonight. Lost in her thoughts, she walked with her head bowed slightly, unconciously staring at her feet as they carried her through the long hallway. Botan was so lost in herself that she failed to notice the blue ogre that ran past her carrying a stack of papers that was almost as tall as he was. It was only when he called out to her that she realized he was there.

"Oh, Botan," he called out in a dishevelled voice.

Botan froze for a minitue but then turned to George, a large smile on her face. "Hello, George." she said cheerfully.

George's head stuck out from one side of the large stack of papers he was carrying. " It's good that your finially back, Lord Koenma is furious, he's been yelling his head off at everyone that walks into his office." George's voice became a whisper as he walked closer to Botan so that she could hear what he had to say, "King Enma found out the Koenma-sama extended his nap time yesterday and didn't finish his work, so King Enma gave all of his workers the rest of the day off and he's making Koenma-sama do all of _thier _work as a punishment. You know what that means."

Botan bowed her head in a defeated way. "It means that he's going to make all of us do it for him." she replied. It was just like Koenma to slack off and then make other people do all of his work.

"Well, now I know why he called me here in such a hurry." Botan said more to herself then to George.

"Oh, thats right, you've been in Ningenkai with Yusuke, haven't you? How is he, Botan? I was watching the fight and it was pretty aweful."

Botan smiled at George reassuringly. "Don't worry, George, Kurama looked him over and he told us that Yusuke is going to be just fine. He just used up a lot of his energy so he'll be out for a while while his body recovers."

Botan had expected George to be happy about this but instead, a thoughtful, somewhat worried look came across his features. "Hmmmmm..." he wondered aloud.

"Hmmm..." he wondered aloud.

"Huh? What's the matter, George? Aren't you happy to hear that Yusuke is going to be alright?" Botan asked.

"Well, yes, of course I am." George replied but what he said next wasn't very helpful for Botan's confused and disoriented thoughts in any way. "But do you really think we can trust Kurama and Hiei, Botan?"

Lavender orbs narrowed and locked with the oni's. "What do you mean?" she said slowly. The coldness in her voice surprised Botan herself but she continued to wztch George.

The oni looked at the ferry girl oddly. What had gotten into her? George had never heard Botan use that tone before. Somewhat apprehensive now, he spoke. " Well, I mean, they did steal those artifacts from King Enma's vault."

Suddenly, something in Botan snapped.

"Now, listen, you!" she demanded harshly, advancing on George and jabbing her forfinger in this chest. The startled oni staggered backwards, surprised and frightened by Botan's sudden change in mood.

This was not like Botan. Botan, the everfriendly and always happy and bubbly diety of death. However, one had to wonder how Botan could always be so happy adn cheerful given the job that she had to do. She was definately one of Koenma's favorites if not his top ferry girl. But then again, why wouldn't she be? After all, Botan was friendly, loyal, hard working and always happy. Who wouldn't want to be around her? To top it all off, Botan was beautiful. Sure, she could be a bit of an air head and a little ditzy at times but she knew when it was time to get serious.

Was this one of those time? Had George said something to upset Botan? All he had said was that Hiei and Kurama should not be trusted.What was so wrong with that? They _were_ demons after all and George did not know many demons who were exactally fond of Reigens or Rekai itself. Botan's voice brought George back to the conversation.

"Kurama and Hiei both risked their lives to help Yusuke and Kuwabara in Maze Castle!" Botan said angerly, she on the border of yelling, " The only reason Kurama stole the Forlorn Hope is because he wanted to save his mother's life! There's nothing wrong with that!"

Botan turned away from George to hd the tears that were dangerously on the verge of falling. She knew wxactally what it felt like to want to save a person's life. She could not recall how many times she try and fail desperately to save the lives of their loved ones. In those moments, Botan was willing to give up anything to save those people. But what hurt the most were the looks they would give her when she would tell them that she was a spirit guide. Botan surpressed a sniffle and rubbed her eyes to wipe her tears away.

George had been so shocked my Botan's response that he had stumbled over his own feet and was now on the floor looking at Botan fearfully. "Ummm, Botan-san...?"

Botan sighed. "I'm sorry, George." She offered the oni a hand so as to help him up.

George relaxed when he noticed that Botan did not seem angry anymore. "I... I'm just alittle stressed right now is all. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Uh..uh..oh, uh ,it... it's no problem, Botan-san really." The oni stuttered, his little crush on the ferry girl was not known to anyone maybe not even to himself.

Botan smiled that same haert-warming smile and after she had helped the oni to his feet, she gave him a small wave and walked off in the direction of Koenma's office.

George stared after her, watching her go, mesmerised by the way her powder blue ponytail bounced with every step she took. _Now Koenma-sama is going to give her a truck load of paper work to do. Wait... I'm supposed to be doing something too, right?"_

Confused, George looked around himself only to find papers scattered all over the floor.

"OH NO!"

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

_Kurama... _

This was the only word that seemed to be able to register properly in her brain at the moment. Botan shut her eyes tightly for a minitue as she walked, her head throbbing.

_Your different. Your not just being nice to us to get at Koenma-sama, are you? I want us to be friends Kurama, I really, truly do. But..._

"Ow!" Botan's hand immediately flew to her temple and touched the small bump on the side of her forehead. Her gaze had been downcast so she had bumped right into the gloden door of her boss's office._ Stupid door. Stupid me. _Thought an agitated Botan as she winced and rubbed her temple, glaring at the stupid door.

Botan took a deep breath and let it out quickly before she composed herself and knowed on the door. " Come in" came the annoyed response. Botan let out another breath, turned the handle and poked her head into the large office. "You wanted to see me, Koenma-sama?"

Koenma looked up from the document he had just stamped. " Ah, yes, Botan. Please come in."

Botan side stepped into the office and shut the door gently behind her before making her way to Koenma's desk."

Koenma hopped onto his deask so he was almost eye level with the diety. Botan bowed her head in respect as he looked at her, now very worried about having any leaves or twigs stuck in her hair.

With a nod, Koenma picked up the remote off his desk. "So."

Botan looked up." Err, sir?"

Koenma's eyes locked with Botan's."How is Yusuke?"

_Oh... DUH!_

Koenma was now looking at her expectantly and Botan realized that she had not answered his question. He was beginning to look annoyed. "Oh, uh, he's fine."

Koenma arched a brow. "Oh? He's awake now, is he?"

"Uh, well, no but Kurama says that he'll be fine." Botan said quickly, not wanting to anooying the toddler by taking forever to answer him.

Koenma's eyes narrowed. "_Kurama _says he'll be fine?" he repeated.

Botan nodded. "Yes, that's what he said. He told us that Yusuke used up all his spirit energy in the battle so he also tried to use his life energy to beat Suzaku."

Koenma's brow furrowed and he raised a finger to his chin." Yes...that's true." he then dighed. " Botan."

Botan had been on the verge of going back to her own world when Koenma's voice brought her back. "Hai, Koenama-sama?"

Koenma was frowning. " I want you to keep an eye on Kurama and Hiei." Now this got Botan's attention.

"Why, sir?" she asked in the most repectful voice she could muster, her brow furrowed in confusion. _Why would Koenma want her to watch Kurama and Hiei? He had said himself that they would be cleared of all charges if they helped Yusuke defeat the Saint beasts._

Flashback

A very worried Botan stood up still staring down at the glowing green square the two boys had jumped through. _Please be careful, Yusuke. For Keiko's sake..."_

Suddenly there was a loud bang as hte door of the warehouse was pushed open. Starttled, Botan whirled around only to gasp in fear and surprise. _What were they doing here?_

Hiei looked confident and walked up to her and looked down at the glowing green portal. Botan was too shocked to move. These two were supposed to be in jail. How had they escaped? And what were they dooing here? They hadn't come here to go after Yusuke had they? _Oh no! Not now!_

"So..." Hei started now looking at Botan. This will take us to the Maze Castle?"

Botan's lips were slightly parted but she could not speak. WHen she did not answer, Hiei glared at her. "Answer me, you baka-"

"Now, Hiei, that was quite rude." Botan's head snapped in the other direction as Kurama walked up to the other two.

"Botan-san, is it not?" he asked Botan, raising an eyebrow to confirm that he remembered her name. Botan could only nod.

"Well you see, Botan-san, Konma has promised to clear us of all charges if we help Yusuke defeat the for Saint Beasts." Kurama explained.

_So that's why they were here. They had not escaped. Koenma had sent them to help Yusuke. _Relief washed over Botan. _Okay, so they're not going to torture and kill me. That's reassuring._

"Well actuaclly, Koenma knows that the detective is too weak to win on his own so he sent us to baby-sit and is dropping all charges against us as payment." Hiei said smartly.

"Hiei." Kurama began in a warning tone.

"What?" Hiei said, his eyes locking with Kurama's as if daring him to challenge him.

Kurama sighed and turned to Botan, ignoring Hiei's cocky smirk. "We're here to help." Botan smiled at him greatfully and bowed. Kurama returned the smile and stepped up to the protal. " May we?"

Botan stared at him for a minitue before his question registered in her brain. " Oh! Yes! Yes, of course! Uh, go right ahead."

Hiei looked at her skeptically and Kurama offered her a reassuring smile before they both jumped into the glowing spuare.

Botan sighed and stood up. _Good luck, boys._

End Flashback

"Why, you ask?" Koenma's voice brought Botan nack from her reminicing. "Because, I had some research done on the two of them."

Botan's brow furrowed slightly. "I see."

Still frowning, Koenma pointed the remote in the direction of the TV screen and pressed a button. Immediately the black screen turned to that of a large floating..._island? _

Now Botan was confused but for some reasdon this scene looked familiar. Maybe she had been there before? Suddenly something in Botan's mind clicked but before she had a chance to ponder more on this subject Koenma began to speak.

"You remember a while ago when we had reports of a male being born in the land of the korime?"

Botan turned to her boss. "The forbidden child? Yes, of course. The baby was supposed to have been killed but his spirit was never found so it was assumed that he was still alive somehow."

"Yes, I'm glad you remember, Botan."Koenma said with a nod of approval.

"But what does that have to do with this?" Botan asked hoping against hope that Koenma was not going to tell her what she thought he was going to tell her.

"Botan," Koenma started, his voice very serious, "Hiei is that baby. He is the forbidden child."

Botan gasped.

_Hiei? The forbidden child? But that was impossible! Hiei was a fire demon! There was no way!_

Koenma-sama, Hiei is a fire demon, How is it possible that he is the forbidden child?" Botan asked. Although Hiei was certainly cold enough to be an ice demon Botan added as an after thought remembering her first encounter with the fire youkai.

Flashback

Botan sat on the roof of Yusuke's school alone, watching the sunset when a strange, unnatural breeze began to play with her hiar the skirt she was wearing. And then she heard his voice in her mind. The voice that had sent chils down her spine.

_I have the detective's girlfriend. _

_Wha? _Botan thought back, startled.

_Tell him that if he wants her back alive then he should come and find me._

_Wait! Hiei! Not Keiko! _Botan thought desperately.

_I'll be waiting for you, Botan._

And then he was gone.

End Flashback

A shiver ran down Botan's spine at this memory. Hiei was no ordinary demon, that was for sure.

"Yes, well about that," For the third time Koenma brought Botan back from her own world that night. "We're still wroking out the smaller details, but we have confirmed that he is indeed the forbidden child."

"I see." Botan said slowly. Now that this information had sunk in, there was something else worrying the ferry girl."And Kurama?" she asked giving her boss a pleading look.

Koenma sighed.

"Do you remember fifteen years ago, Botan, when the legendary bandit, Yoko Kurama was supposedly killed by a bounty hunter?"

An alarm seemed ot have gone off in Botan's head. _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh please, no._

"His spirit was never found either." Botan replied.

Koenma nodded."We think he possessed the body of the human, Shiori Minamino's, unborn child."

"What?" was all Botan could say.

Koenma looked grave.

"Are you saying," Botan said as she steeped forward, "That Kurama is actually the legendary demon theif?" Botan asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Botan, that is exactally what I'm saying." Koenma said.

Botan opened her motuh to ask another question but Koenma held up his hand to stop her.

"I want you to listen very closely, Botan. This is what I want you to do."

Botan closed her mouth and looked at her boss, giving him her full attention.

"I have restricted Hiei and Kurama from leaving the borders of the city for now. I want you to keep an eye on them."

Botan nodded.

"That's pretty much all but it would be helpful if you could find out more about them."

"I understand, Sir." Botan replied.

"Good." Koenma's voice suddenly changed to his normal care-free, I'm-more-important-then-you-so-bow-down-to-me tone.

"That will be all, Botan."

Botan bowed. "Good evening, Sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Botan."

With another bow Botan left the office and as soon as she was in her own room she collapsed agaist her door.

She was going to go back to Ningenkai tomorrow and have a nice long talk with Kurama.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Kiran: The ending sucked.

Hiei: Yes, it did.

Botan: It wasn't that bad.

Kiran: Yes it was. I'm happy with the other stuff though.

Kurama: I think it was a lovly chapter.

Hiei: You always say it's good, you baka kitsune.

Kurama: Hiei, you don't hae to be so negative all the time.

Hiei: I'll be negative if I want to be, fox.

Botan: Now, boys-

Hiei: WHAT?

Botan: EEEEEEP!

Kurama: That was uncalled for.

Hiei: Yeah well, who asked you, anyway-

Kiran: Stop it!

Hiei: Or you'll what?

Kiran: Or I'll stop buying you ice cream, Hiei.

Hiei: muttering Stupid onna and her stupid sweet snow.

Kiran: Okay, so there you guys go.I hope you liked. I worked realyl hard on this chapter. So please...REVIEW! pretty pwese? wit a cherrwy on towp?pouts

Ja Ne,

kiran


End file.
